User blog:Francesca14601/On Beat International Camp (Violetta fanfic)
I love Violetta! I love camping! And I love when both things combine. I've been thinking about this idea since a long time, but now I can finally write and share it. This blog contain spoilers of the third season of Violetta. If you don't like spoilers, don't read it. Come back when you finish season 3 of Violetta. Thank you and enjoy! I've warned ya. Here we go... Chapter 1: Morning messages It was 6 am of the morning, Violetta woke up when she heard the ring of her phone. She opened her eyes and checked, it was a message from Pablo, the principal of Studio On Beat. This is what it said: "Dear alumni I'm so sorry for interrupting your time, but I've came up with an idea. I've discussed with the rest of the teachers and they are agree with it. This is the idea: We are promoting the Studio On Beat to younger generation by organizing a camp, the On Beat International Camp. Like it says, it's an international camp. Children from 6 to 14 years old from all around the world can have the chance to participate in our camp. Why am I sending you this message? I want you to be the guide of the camp. Yes, you! All the alumni that graduated in 2015 are invited to be guides to the young generation of artists in this camp. '' ''We will have a reunion this night at 8 pm in the Studio. If you are interested, then please come. Thank you!" Violetta yawned and rubbed her eyes. It was a great new, it has been a long time since the last time she stepped in the floors of the Studio On Beat, the place where she finally found who she really is. She unlocked her phone and dialed Leon's number. "Hello?" Leon sounded sleepy. Violetta must have woken him up from his sleeps. "Hi, sweetheart" Violetta giggled "Have you received the message?" "What message?" Leon yawned. "The invitation from Pablo" Violetta said. "Really? To do what?" Leon said, still sleepy. "Pablo is organizing a summer camp" Violetta replied. "Aren't we too old for summer camps?" Leon asked as he yawned again. "We are gonna be guides" Violetta said cheerfully "Aren't you excited?!" "Yes, of couse..." Leon sighed "I'll be more excited if I can sleep back." "Fine" Violetta rolled her eyes "Love you, babe" Leon chuckled "Love you, too" Violetta said and sent him a kiss. ---- Chapter 2: Welcome campers Finally the day has arrived. There was 60 children from all around the world participating in the project and 12 guides and 4 mentors. The camp was located between a mountain and a lake, it was perfect place for a camp. All the children gathered around the main dining room, waiting to be devided into groups of 5 persons, each group has their respective guide. "May I have your attention, please?" Pablo spoke with a microphone "In the next minutes, each of you will be sorted into groups of 5 guided by the alumnis. They are Leon Vargas, Ludmila Ferro, Federico Paccini, Andres Calixto, Diego Hernandez, Francesca Caviglia, Camila Torres, Maxi Ponte, Natalia Vidal, Clement Galan, Gery Lopez and Violetta Castillo." Some kids stood in silence while the others discussed about who do they want as guide. Violetta took a look around a stopped at a little boy with a cowboy outfit who was smiling and winking at her. He looked cute, maybe around 7-8 years old. He kept smiling at Violetta and she couldn't help but smile awkwardly back. "Okay, here's the division" Pablo continued "With Leon Vargas are Ramon Ramones, Summer Winterfield, Ana Gutierrez, Lorenzo Schettino and Max Howell. With Ludmila Ferro are Stella Peters, Adrienne Dubois, Danielle Howell, Jaime Wulfric and Susana Oria. With Federico..." All the children took their suitcases and moved toward their guides as Pablo mentioned their names. Violetta and Gery were the last guides to be mentioned, which made 5 of 10 resting kids be with her. Violetta looked at the 10 kids and realized that the cowboy kid haven't been mentioned yet. "Gery Lopez will be the guide of Chloe Danvers, Elizabeth Simmons, Carolina Suarez, Jimmy Cho and Gabriel De Gouveia." Pablo announced the last campers "The last ones, Stephanie Acero, Werner Schmidt, Donald Adams, Paula Delgado and Clint Ryder, your guide is Violetta Castillo" Category:Blog posts